


Urvan

by Tokyo_the_Glaive



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_the_Glaive/pseuds/Tokyo_the_Glaive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ike brings a small force into the Tower of Guidance to face Ashera and revive Tellius, he brings with him the axe his father once carried, Urvan. Already having Ragnell, Ike seeks to give it to one who can properly use it, and who will pay it the respect it deserves.</p><p>(Or, a series of unrelated missing scenes where Ike gives Urvan away in the Tower of Guidance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jill

**Author's Note:**

> I've always brought Jill to the Tower of Guidance because I headcanon that Ike trusts her with Urvan after what happened with General Shiharam. I decided to write out how that might go. Interactions with other characters who can SS axes will come in time.

The Tower of Guidance was _strange_.

Ike couldn’t tell how long they’d been inside. Since fighting and defeating the Black Knight—no, Zelgius—he had seen hide nor hair of the Disciples of Order or anyone else who could be standing in their way on the path to Ashera. The lack of enemies bothered him; it meant there was no distraction from the peculiarities of the Tower, from how the stairs seemed to go up and down and bent at harsh angles. The walls seemed to hum, and they emitted an unnatural light. Ike could see just fine, but he found himself squinting, wondering at things he suspected weren’t really there.

Yune told him not to look too closely, that miracles could warp the human mind. He could see how that might be true.

Still, one thing was undeniable, and it was Jill who pointed it out.

“It’s much bigger inside than out, isn’t it?” Jill asked, looking around. She stroked the nose of her wyvern, one of the only places that wasn’t covered in plate armor, to calm the creature. It was just as unnerved by Tower as any of them were, and Jill was doing a remarkable job keeping it calm.

Ike hadn’t thought twice about bringing Jill. In the Mad King’s War and in the three years that followed, Jill had grown tremendously in strength and stamina. She was a menace on the battlefield, and Ike would forever be grateful that Haar had been able to sway her to the side of the Laguz Alliance. Of all of the match-ups he’d been anticipating over the course of the war, the fight against Jill was the one he’d been most dreading.

That was then, though. Now, they climbed, and Jill and her wyvern had proved just as invaluable in combat as out. While Nailah carried Rafiel herself to ensure that he did not tire unnecessarily, Jill had taken to flying Rhys up a few flights of stairs at a time and waiting for the others on the landing. Ike was glad if only because Rhys got to rest rather than attempt the endless climb; Ike thought it might be the end of him if he had to push himself so hard for so long. It had been a difficult decision bringing Rhys into the Tower at all—Ike had felt irresponsible because never mind Rhys’ remarkable healing abilities, his health was still fragile at best. His chances of survival were low.

Still, wherever Mia went, Rhys followed, and so he had come. With Jill, Ike had several less things to worry about. He would have to thank her profusely, provided they survived the encounter with Ashera.

As they climbed, the inevitable fight sat at the forefront of Ike’s mind. He could hardly think of anything else. Yune talked to them sometimes, reminding them to stay on the path and telling stories about times long past. The rest of the time, though, there was an eerie quiet punctuated only by a faint humming. Mist said she thought she heard singing, as did Rafiel. Nailah hadn’t been too sure, though, so Ike didn’t know what to think except that it likely wasn’t good.

Yune, taking Micaiah’s body once more, brought them to a halt at a platform set into a wall with a massive door. As she gave her instructions—she would be conferring her blessings upon the group in order to aid in their fight against the one they now faced, King Dheginsea and the entire nation of Goldoa—Ike found his gaze sliding to Jill. As soon as Yune finished, Ike made his way to her side.

“Hey,” he said.

“Oh, General Ike,” Jill said, smiling.

“We’re about to fight the king of Goldoa, someone who’s been alive so long he met Ashera before she went to sleep with Yune. You don’t have to stand on ceremony.”

Jill blushed. “It’s not right not to,” she said. She scratched the back of her head. “Anyway, are you here to make sure I’ve got my best axe? I’ve got a brand new silver one right here. Look at that edge!”

“Actually, I came to give you one.”

Jill’s eyes fell to Ike’s side, where he hefted Urvan in one hand. It was as heavy as it had looked when he’d seen his father wield it against the Black Knight, a time that seemed like an eternity ago.

“That axe…” Jill murmured. Ike hoisted it up, and Jill took it from his hands. “It’s marvelous. I’ve never seen anything like it. Where did you get it?”

“It belonged to my father,” Ike said. Jill went stiff, her grip on the axe loosening. Still, it didn’t fall from her fingers. “It’s called Urvan.”

“I couldn’t possibly take this,” Jill stammered. She attempted to give it back, but Ike stepped away. “General, I—”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Ike said, “everything you’ve lost to get here. I remember General Shiharam.” Jill looked to one side. “The Black Knight killed my father at the start of the war. I know what it’s like to be so close, and to be unable to do anything.”

Jill shook her head. “I couldn’t understand why he….father…” She took in a deep breath. “I knew I was doing the right thing, but he…”

Ike wanted to pull Jill in close and reassure her, but he doubted she would appreciate the gesture. Instead, he said, “You’ve proven invaluable, both on the battlefield and off. Please, take this.” He laid his hand over the blade of Urvan. In the strange light of the Tower, it seemed to glimmer.

“Shouldn’t you carry it?” Jill asked. “He was your father.”

Ike shook his head. “I have Ragnell,” he said. Jill looked to the sword at his hip. “If you don’t take it, no one else will.”

Jill hesitated, then tightened her grip around Urvan. “I understand,” she said. “Ike, I…” She swallowed. “I know how much this axe must mean to you. I will carry it with pride as we go forward.”

“There’s no one I’d rather see bear it,” Ike said. He smiled. “The Goddess may cast her judgment, but I know my father and mother are still looking out for me, just as I’m sure your father is proud that you’ve come so far. Survive this, Jill.”

“I won’t let you down,” she said.

“I’ll take that as a promise,” Ike said. Jill grinned and hefted the axe. Ike thought he saw a shadow of Greil in the tilt of her shoulders and the positioning of her grip.

Just memories, he told himself.

* * *

Mist gripped Alondite tightly as she watched Ike and Jill talk nearby. Jill held Urvan with care, and Mist’s throat felt tight.

“Are you all right?”

Mist spun at the sound.

“Ah, Prince Rafiel,” she said. Rafiel shone brighter than anything else in the Tower; it nearly hurt to look at him. “It’s nothing, I’m just…”

“You should talk to her,” Rafiel said.

“Huh?”

“Jill is her name, isn’t it?” Rafiel asked. “You should speak with her before we go any further.”

Mist ducked your head. “You’re right,” she said. “It’s just…”

Rafiel placed a hand on her shoulder. “Go, child,” he said, “while you still can.”

Mist bowed low, feeling silly with the enormous sword at her side, and came to Jill’s side just as Ike left it.

“Mist?” Ike asked. She looked to Jill and back. “Oh. That’s, I—”

“No, I think it’s good,” Mist said. “I’m just…”

“Mist?” Jill asked, echoing Ike. “Is everything okay?”

Mist swallowed and turned to Jill. She bit her lips and transferred Alondite from one hand to another.

“That axe,” Mist said, “It belonged to my father.”

“Ike told me,” Jill said. Mist turned to see him retreating, giving them some room. “He gave it to me to wield.”

“I see,” Mist said.

Jill looked askance. “If you’d rather I didn’t—”

“No! No,” Mist said. “It’s just that I haven’t seen it in so long. Father always used to carry it as if it were nothing.”

“Your father was a great man, wasn’t he?” Jill asked.

“So was yours,” Mist said. They’d spoken of their fathers years ago, out in the snow in Daein. That had been before Talrega—before Mist had witnessed the death of General Shiharam with Jill by her side. Mist had witnessed, too, how Jill’s face went so white, how she’d stayed hunched over her father’s corpse until it went cold, weeping and demanding to know why.

“I wasn’t there for Father,” Mist said suddenly, “not like you were.”

“Mist?”

“I didn’t see,” Mist said. “Ike did. I was asleep, I—”

Jill pulled Mist in close and squeezed, Urvan hanging at her side.

“I’ve got you,” Jill said. “Whatever comes, your father’s axe and I will keep you safe.”

“I’m not worried about me, just—please don’t die, Jill,” Mist said. “Don’t go far from me.”

“I promise,” Jill said. “Don’t go far from me, either, okay?”

Mist smiled. Jill looked _right_ standing there with Urvan in her hands. “I promise,” she said softly. She reached out, not to Urvan but to Jill’s other hand, which hung at her side after hugging Mist. She laced their fingers together and squeezed. Jill squeezed back.

“That blade,” Jill said. “Isn’t that Alondite?”

“Yeah,” Mist said. “Ike says I’m the best one for it.”

“The Black Knight carried that,” Jill said. Mist thought her voice was careful, as if she were considering her words as she spoke them.

Mist nodded and looked down at it. “He killed my father with this,” she said. “And I…”

“Mist, I’ll get Ike, I’m sure there’s something else—”

“No,” Mist said quickly, “it’s not that. I _want_ to carry it.”

“Mist?”

“If I can master this,” Mist said, “I master the thing that killed my father. I can’t avenge his death like Ike did, but if I can just do this…” She smiled. “I think Father would be proud.”

Jill squeezed her hand again. “I think your Father is proud of you regardless,” she said. “You’ve been so kind and brave.”

“So have you,” Mist protested.

“You’re different, Mist,” she said. “Without you, I…” She shook her head. Mist watched her hair bob back and forth behind her, swaying. “I—”

Yune cut Jill off unintentionally as she called them to stand by the doors. Jill smiled apologetically and pulled her hand away. Mist immediately missed her touch as the warmth of Jill’s palm in hers faded fast.

Ike had Ragnell, Mist had Alondite, and now Jill had Urvan—legendary weapons, weapons soon to be blessed by Yune herself.

They would survive. They had to. Mist had so much more she wanted to say.


	2. Titania

The decision to include Titania in the party headed to the top of the Tower of Guidance was split-second and instantaneous. Titania had always been by Ike’s side. When he was a boy, there she was, braiding her ever-long hair, riding into all battles with ferocity and magnificence. She fought like something savage but she knew how to bandage cuts and scrapes, how to cook and clean and sew like a proper lady—or, like proper ladies did according to what Ike knew about them as a boy, which was to say nothing. Regardless, Titania had always been by Ike’s side. He wasn’t going to leave her behind now.

“I want you to come to the Tower with me,” Ike told her.

“I’d be honored, Ike,” Titania told him. She spoke so calmly even as she felled Disciples of Order that would soon rise again under the power of Ashera’s magic.

Ike had so much that he wanted to say—he was grateful for everyone in their army, but for Titania especially. He’d never been able to articulate all that he felt for her, and now was the time—they had no guarantee of survival. They intended to fight the _Goddess Ashera_. The odds were against them.

He said nothing, though. He had others to gather before they stormed the tower, and a battlefield was no place to chat.

* * *

Ike didn’t have a chance to speak with Titania personally again until Senators Lekain and Hetzel were dead and the blood pacts of Daein and Kilvas were destroyed. As they moved on, Ike hoped that Ashera wouldn’t resurrect the Senators as she had the soldiers outside. If she did, they would be stuck fighting on two fronts within the Tower, something they could not afford.

Still, as they climbed up and up, they had some time to speak. The Tower was eerie and silent except for a faint humming, and their steps echoed off in the distance. It seemed much larger inside than out. Yune warned him that staring could induce madness; Ike believed her and resolutely did not look.

Instead, he moved to the back to speak to Titania, where she was struggling to urge her horse up the steps. It was skittish, spooked by the Tower, and Titania was doing her best to keep up.

“Titania,” Ike said.

“Ike. Shouldn’t you be leading the front? I know I’m holding everyone up. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not that,” Ike said. “Can we… Can we talk, while we climb?”

“Of course, Ike,” Titania replied. In the unnatural light of the Tower, her hair shone and her eyes glimmered. “Is something bothering you?”

“Yes,” Ike admitted. “The Black Knight is here. I’m sure we’ll face him at some point.”

Titania nodded. “You’ve defeated him once before,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll emerge victorious again.”

Ike licked his lips and said, “I hope so. But, there’s something else…”

“Ike?”

“King Caineghis gave me this before the fighting started,” Ike said. He hefted Urvan in his hands.

Titania took a deep breath and stared at the axe, momentarily forgetting their mission to climb. “I saw it in battle and thought it might be…” She closed her eyes, exhaled, and steadied herself. “That is Greil’s axe.”

“Yes,” Ike said, “and I want you to have it.”

“Ike?” Titania asked.

“When I go up against the Black Knight,” Ike said, “I’ll only be able to best him with Ragnell. This axe was my father’s, sure, but it’s… I think he would have wanted you to have it, after all.”

Ike extended the axe toward Titania. She continued to stare at the blade without making a move to take it.

“Urvan is one of a kind,” she said, speaking softly. “It has no peer, no equal. Ike, this is too much.”

“You cared for my father,” Ike said. He’d never known how to be tactful, though he wished he had if only to spare Titania the singular look of pain that crossed her face. “You helped raise Mist and I. You’ve stayed with us through everything.” Titania swallowed and said nothing. “Please,” Ike said. “Take it.”

Titania reached out and wrapped her hands around the long handle of the enormous axe. She lifted it as if it were nothing—in her arms it probably was—and inspected the edge.

“Ike,” she said, “I…” She cut herself off, unsure what to say. “Thank you.”

Ike took a deep breath. “If something happens, I want you to take the company. Keep going, no matter what.”

“Ike?”

He looked away from her. Titania had a habit of knowing the truth from just staring into someone’s eyes, and Ike needed to get the words out himself.

“If I fail in this fight,” he said, “I’m counting on you to carry on. Maybe Ashera wins, maybe you do, but I just….Mist and the others will need you.”

Titania smiled, all sadness. “Of course, Ike,” she said. “I would never let Greil’s legacy die.” She clasped Ike on the shoulder. “But you cannot, either. Ike, you _will_ win this fight.”

“Titania…”

“Chin up,” she said. “We’re a family, remember? We go together or not at all. We all knew the risks when we signed on. We’re going with you.”

Ike nodded slowly. They were coming to a halt ahead; Ike guessed they were approaching some new foe. The back of his neck prickled.

“Take care, Titania,” he said.

“You, too, Ike,” she replied. “Stay safe.”

They came to a halt with the party.

“Wait, stop, everyone!” Yune called. “We need to talk. The next one who stands in our way is someone deeply tied to you.”

“Let’s go,” Ike murmured.

“I’m right behind you, Ike,” Titania said.

Carefully, they advanced into the hall, Ragnell and Urvan in hand, prepared for whatever might come.


	3. Nolan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but here it goes anyway~

As Yune knelt next to Ike outside of the Tower of Guidance to plan their attack, she closed her eyes and frowned as if listening. Ike looked away from her. They had cover on one side, but if they were ambushed while the goddess found herself busy _contemplating_ , they’d be in a world of trouble. The Disciples of Order raised by Ashera were no mean soldiers.

“Micaiah wants you to bring someone else, too,” Yune said finally as Ike surveyed the field. His fingers itched to take up Ragnell and fight alongside his friends, but he was stuck picking names until Yune was satisfied.

“So, Sothe, you, me, Prince Kurthnaga, Ena, the Apostle, a heron, and who else?” Ike asked.

“Nolan,” Yune said decisively. “She doesn’t want to go without him. You can pick the rest, but she says she has to bring him.”

Ike had no idea who Nolan was, but there was no time to argue. “Great. You grab him, I’ll get the others. Agreed?”

“Micaiah thanks you,” Yune murmured.

“She can save it for when we’ve survived this,” Ike replied.

* * *

Nolan turned out to be an older fellow, but he was fast on his feet and knew how to use an axe to devastating effect. His style was not unfamiliar to Ike; he’d seen it amongst the warriors of Daein countless times. While Ike had gotten rather good at counteracting it, the Disciples of Order and the Senate had no such prescience, and Nolan cut through their ranks with ease.

As they climbed following the battle against Lekain, Ike sought Nolan out. He knew everyone else in their party reasonably well—with the notable exception of Micaiah, of course—but Nolan was an unknown quantity. Ike was willing to give Nolan as much privacy as he desired, but he thought that if they were to fight alongside each other, the very least he could do was say hello.

“Hey,” Ike said, coming abreast of him on the stairs. He struggled to keep his voice down; while it seemed unwise to so much as speak while they climbed, never mind to speak loudly, the very air dampened all noise.

“Hello, there,” Nolan said. “I recognize you. General Ike, am I correct?”

“You are,” Ike said.

“I’m Nolan, of the Dawn Brigade,” Nolan said. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Likewise,” Ike said.

Nolan glanced at him and asked, “Did you have a reason for falling back to talk to me?” Ike coughed. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. It’s just that you don’t know me. I don’t know you.”

“We’re marching to fight the Goddess,” Ike said. “The least we can do is talk a bit before the battle.”

Nolan nodded. “That’s a good thought. Best to die amongst friends, isn’t it?”

“You’re right, though, I hope we aren’t going to our deaths,” Ike said.

“If we are, my only regret will be not living to see Daein restored,” Nolan said.

“Have you always lived in Daein?”

Nolan made an affirmative noise. “Yes,” he said, “though I used to travel quite a bit, when I was a merchant. I visited Crimea before the war—that’s where you’re from, right?”

“Sort of,” Ike said. “A merchant, huh? What brought you to the Dawn Brigade?”

“Misfortune, mostly,” Nolan said. “Long before the war, my associates and I sold all kinds of wares, and I insisted on keeping the prices as low as possible and living simply. As our business grew, they decided that they didn’t like that so much anymore. I was on the street for some time after they turned their backs on me—until Ashnard took us to war. Before you ask, yes, I fought,” Nolan said, “and I don’t regret it.”

“Peace,” Ike said. “I have no problems with Daein, or its people. I was under contract with Queen Elincia—Princess, at the time. I didn’t ask to be put in charge, but I did my job, just like you.”

“I know your story well,” Nolan said. “A mercenary who became a general who became a lord who became a hero. You’re famous, General.”

Ike ducked his head. “I’d rather not be,” he said. “It’s hard enough as it is, without people pointing me out.” He glanced to Nolan. “You’re a ferocious fighter yourself. I’m glad I never faced you in combat in the war.”

Nolan laughed. “That’s new,” he said. “Back then, you would have won. I didn’t have anything to fight for.”

“What?”

“Fear of death,” Nolan said, “is what keeps soldiers fighting, isn’t it? You don’t want to let down your family or your country or your king, so you have to win, and to do that you have to live. At that point, I wasn’t afraid of anything. I’d been conscripted, handed an axe, and told to kill as many Crimeans as possible. I prayed to the Goddess that someone would kill me instead.”

Ike didn’t know what to say to that.

“Of course, now I know she wasn’t listening,” Nolan said. “It’s probably for the best. I never would have met Micaiah otherwise. She and I built the Dawn Brigade. Had I not met her, Daein might have remained under Begnion’s thumb forever. With her and King Pelleas at the helm, the country has a chance.”

Ike wanted to say more—he found he was curious about Nolan’s vision for Daein—but Yune brought them to a halt. There was someone ahead, someone powerful and familiar.

Before them stood the Black Knight.

* * *

Ike emerged from the fight bruised and bloody but victorious. At long last, the Black Knight—General Zelgius, Ike now knew—was dead. Ike had avenged his father.

Micaiah’s reaction to Zelgius’ death bothered him, though. He understood that they had fought together, but to care so deeply about such a flawed man…

“He defended her and brought legitimacy to our efforts,” Nolan said, coming up behind him. They had only just resumed climbing. Ike startled, and Nolan reached out to pull Ike back. He hadn’t quite come close to toppling over the edge of the staircase, but the feeling of _bottomlessness_ had Ike’s pulse thrumming in his ears.

“Thanks,” Ike said.

“Any time.”

“You said he defended Micaiah?” Ike asked. “How?”

Nolan frowned. “After the Begnion Occupation Army was to stand down pending an investigation by the Senate, their General, Jarod, came to kill Micaiah in the night,” Nolan said. “She was alone and surrounded until the Black Knight arrived. Together, they survived the attack, though Jarod escaped and holed up in the Daein Keep in Nevassa. The Black Knight helped us finish him off. Though Micaiah was central to every effort, without him, I doubt we would have succeeded.

“After that, he kept coming back. When your army attempted to cross the river, the Black Knight came to our aid and helped push back your forces. He stayed with us for the duration, then returned when our need was dire in Grann Desert.”

“He shared something with Micaiah,” Ike said. “He had to have seen something in her.”

“We all did, and do,” Nolan said. “They call her the Maiden of Miracles, and it’s easy to see why. Without her, we would have nothing.”

Ike looked ahead. Micaiah was not herself at the moment—her eyes shone red, indicating that Yune had possessed her. Ike wondered about her. Sothe had been looking for her during the Mad King’s War; where had she come from? Where had she gone?

“Say,” Nolan said, breaking the silence, “it might not be my place to say, but that axe you’re carrying is certainly impressive.”

Ike stiffened, momentarily hesitating. He’d nearly forgotten how Urvan hung at his back. Though he could wield an axe, he’d always been better with swords, and using it himself felt wrong. He couldn’t have won against Zelgius with it, and now…

Ike frowned. “It’s called Urvan,” he said.

“I can see your hesitation,” Nolan said. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s…” Ike pushed a hand through his hair. “It belonged to my father.”

“Oh?”

“He died just after the start of the Mad King’s War,” Ike said. “The Black Knight killed him seeking the medallion—the one Yune was imprisoned in. He nearly killed me, too.”

Nolan inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry,” he said simply.

“It’s been three years,” Ike said. “With our last battle, I’ve finally avenged my father. Still, I had never expected to carry this axe. King Caineghis—the King of Gallia—he brought it after everyone was turned to stone. I had used it to mark Father’s grave.”

“I see,” Nolan said. “I was curious why you didn’t use such a fine weapon. It makes sense now.”

Ike grasped the axe in both hands. “When I was a boy, I used to dream of the day I could carry this,” he said. “It was too heavy for me, and Father would laugh when I tried to lift it from the floor. I wanted to succeed him—not just as the head of the mercenaries, but as his equal. It seemed like an impossible goal.”

“Surely you have now, though,” Nolan said. “Look what you’ve accomplished.”

“And yet,” Ike said, “I’m not worthy of this axe.”

“I doubt anyone is, then,” Nolan said. “You seem a good sort—strong, brave. Micaiah admires you.”

“That’s good enough for you?” Ike asked.

Nolan offered a wry smile. “Well, we’ve been talking for quite some time, and you’ve never pushed,” he said. “I’ve seen you for myself. You’re good.”

“Thank you,” Ike said. “I think that of you, too, you know. I’m glad we’ve spoken.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Nolan said.

“Hold,” Yune called from the front. Ike whipped his head up. “There is another standing in our way… I have a feeling he might be able to tell us.”

Ike, who hadn’t been paying attention to the proceedings, glanced at Nolan. He shrugged.

“The flood, Ike,” Mist whispered. Ike hadn’t even known she was just ahead of him. “She was talking about the flood.”

“Oh,” Ike said.

A wail came from the front. “Fa-father?”

“Huh?” Ike asked. Wasn’t that Prince Kurthnaga?

“My father….Just beyond these doors, my father is waiting,” Kurthnaga said. A murmur went through their party, and Ike frowned.

“Dheginsea, king of Goldoa,” he said. “He’s supposed to be one of the three who defeated the dark god…Yune.”

“He has been blessed by Ashera,” Yune said. Ike came to the top of the stairs where she stood before an enormous set of doors. “Not only that, but it’s a powerful, resilient blessing from long ago. He may be nearly impossible to defeat.”

Beside Ike, Mist fiddled with the hems of her skirt. Ike caught her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Yune turned to Ike and said, “Let’s get everyone together. There’s no better time than now. I was hoping to avoid this until we reached Ashera—actually, I hoped not to have to do it at all, but she’s left me with no choice. I will give you the blessings of Yune, goddess of chaos and freedom. In their natural state, the attacks of mortal creatures have no effect on divine beings.

“When Ashera set out to defeat me, she gathered her strongest warriors and bestowed on them some of her own power. This is called the Goddess’ Blessing. She empowered the dual swords of the beorc swordswoman, Altina. The laguz warrior, Soan, and Dheginsea, the leader of the dragon tribe, were also blessed.”

Yune shut her eyes as she continued, “I failed then, but this time will be different. I’ll use Ashera’s own tricks, and I won’t be defeated. Everyone, take some time now to ready yourselves. Beorc, be sure to equip your best weapons. I’ll begin when everyone’s ready.”

Another murmur went through the group as each went through their weapons. Ike gripped Ragnell tight, but something troubled his mind.

“Ike?” Mist asked.

“Give me a second,” Ike said. “I just need to take care of one thing.”

Mist nodded, and Ike headed again for the back of the group.

“Here to make sure I’ve got my best axe?” Nolan asked, catching sight of Ike headed for him. He hefted an axe on both hands. It was clearly used, but magnificent nonetheless. “This was given to me by Micaiah from King Pelleas,” Nolan said. “It’s Tarvos, one of Daein’s treasures. It’s not in the best of shape now after the war, but I reckon with Yune’s blessing, it’ll be as good as new.”

Ike itched. “That’s good,” he said. “I guess you don’t need anything, then.”

“Did you think I did?” Nolan asked.

“Well…” Ike sheathed Ragnell in favor of Urvan.

“Ah,” Nolan said. “I think it’s best you carry that.”

“I don’t think I can,” Ike said. “This sword that I carry….It was blessed long ago. It was one of the pair carried by Altina.”

“It’s a fine blade,” Nolan said.

Ike ducked his head. “I’m sure if I asked,” he said, “Yune would bless both, but she said it takes a lot of energy.”

“May I?” Nolan asked.

Gingerly, Ike extended the axe.

“Ah,” Nolan said. “This is an axe of axes! Heavier than I’m used to, but look at that edge. There’s power in this one—more than’s in Tavros, at any rate. This beauty’s called Urvan, you said?”

“That’s right,” Ike said.”

“It was your father’s.”

“Yes.”

Nolan offered the axe to Ike and said, “He must have been a fine warrior.”

Ike swallowed. “Would you carry it?” he asked.

“Urvan?” Nolan questioned. “You want me to…?”

“Yes,” Ike said. “I’d—it sounds selfish, but it ought to receive Yune’s blessing. For my father. You can wield this axe.”

Nolan looked down at the blade. “I am capable,” he said, “but this is your father’s. Are you sure you want to offer it to me for the coming fight, given the history between Crimea and Daein?”

“We’re on the same side now,” Ike answered. “I trust you to use it well. There’s no one else to take it.”

“What about your sister?”

Ike startled. “What—”

“The girl,” Nolan said, pointing. Mist stood, waiting for Ike. She smiled and waved when Ike met her eyes. “She’s your sister, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Ike said.

“Sorry,” Nolan said, “the resemblance is strong, and you protect each other in battle. Even if you weren’t blood siblings, I recognized your bond.”

“Mist and I have been through everything together,” Ike said, “but she’s only just mastered swordsmanship. She’s never laid hands on an axe. I think it’s because of Father.”

Nolan nodded to himself. “Very well then, General Ike,” he said. “I’ll carry Urvan into battle. I’ll use it well, and when it’s over, I’ll return it.”

“I’d like that,” Ike said. “You really are a good man.”

“You, too,” Nolan said, “someone I’d like to get to know better.”

“We will,” Ike answered. “Thank you.”

Ike returned to Mist’s side. She gripped Alondite close—Ike had given it to her after his battle with Zelgius. If there was anyone Ike trusted to carry a blade with such a fraught history, it was Mist.

“Ike?” she asked. “Who did you just give Father’s axe to?”

“His name is Nolan,” Ike said. “I’ve spoken to him several times since we began this climb. I trust him.”

“May I….Can I talk to him?” Mist asked. “I just want to make sure…”

Ike smiled. “Of course,” he said. “We won’t go forward without you.”

Mist nodded quickly in thanks and ran to Nolan’s side.

* * *

“Um, Mr. Nolan?” Mist asked.

“Just Nolan,” Nolan said. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Mist,” Mist said. “That’s my father’s axe.”

Nolan held it in both hands before him. “Yes, it is,” he said. “Your brother gave it to me.”

Mist looked at the blade. “Father used to carry it with him always,” Mist murmured. “We marked his grave with it.”

“Ike told me,” Nolan said. “Would you like to hold it?”

Mist shook her head. “It’s not….I can’t,” she said, taking a step back. “I just wanted to make sure…” She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“It’s all right,” Nolan said. “I was your enemy for some time, never mind the circumstances. If you’d rather I not carry it, I won’t. I’ll give it back to your brother and that will be that.”

Mist frowned. “No,” she said. “Take it. Just…” She swallowed. “Be careful, please.”

Nolan gripped the axe reverently. “I will,” he promised. “You have my word.”

“Are we all ready?” Yune asked.

Ike caught Mist’s eye, and she nodded.

“Yes,” Ike said, “we are.”


End file.
